How Connect Three Connected!
by joejonas1996
Summary: Yeah man! This is where Connect three...connected!" Follow the three popstar brothers through their first year at Camp Rock through thick and thin to see how the became from no bodies to the biggest, most popular band in the world!


Chapter One: You're going to camp rock!

As told by Shane Gray

Summers usually don't start as bad as this one. My idea of a good summer was to hang out with my friends or go to see a movie. But my idea of 'fun' was NOT to be sitting in plane going to the funeral of some distant aunt I don't even remember!

On the first day of the summer, my mom had given us, that is to say me and my brothers Nate and Jason, the 'bad' news.

The second day went in packing for the stupid trip. And now on the third I'm on a plane to some place I don't even know the name of. Worse still, my Mom told us we might not even go to camp rock like we had been planning all year. Stupid dead aunt!

I looked outside the window. It was dark. But I wasn't tired cause of the time difference. Our parents had told us to get some sleep so that we are not jet lagged for the funeral. Sure enough, Jason and Nate had listened obediently and were now snoring by my side. I decided to get some sleep. I rolled over and fell into a sort of uneasy sleep.

When I woke up it was light outside. The sun outside was gleaming brightly and Jason and Nate were both awake fresh eating breakfast.

Nate was the first to see me wake up. He said, "Good morning sleepy head! I saved you some breakfast."

I took it from him and muttered a "thank you."

Five hours later we landed. The funeral was taking place in Canada where our aunt used to stay. After taking our bags and leaving the airport my dad called a rental.

And soon we driving up some mountain in Canada to a stupid hill station with Nate and Jason looking out of the window saying, "Ooh!" or "Aah!" every time the saw an animal or a view of the ground below.

Even Frankie, our youngest brother wasn't that lame. Though it was a good thing he couldn't come.

A couple hours later we stopped in front of a hotel a couple miles away from town. It was shaped like an eighteenth century church, with boarded windows and tiles falling from the roof. There was a staircase leading to the front door. Though the front door was broken and was hanging on its hinges. The whole place like the road was covered in snow. Being the analysis that I am, I commented, "Great. This place is going to be some much fun. Who would want to go to the biggest rock camp in the world when they can live in a broken haunted house in the middle of no where?"

Jason being the big idiot that he is asked, "This place is haunted? Mommy I don't want to go!"

My mom gave me the classic, 'Shane-Gray-you-better-behave-or-I'll-ground-you-for-ever' look. But then in a more cheerful tone said, "Look Uncle Brown is waiting for us."

That cheered me up.

Uncle Brown was my favourite uncle. The once famous pop/rock star always made me have fun.

I got out of the car ran to him and said, "Uncle Brown!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sort of mini war had been raging through the hotel ever since the funeral got over and now on the final day of Uncle Brown's stay it had become full fledged.

Uncle Brown versus our mom. See, Uncle Brown was trying to convince my mom to let us go to camp rock with him. My mom on the other hand wanted us to stay here and help my Uncle Jerry whose wife had died go through the loss.

On the last day of his stay it had become hard. Even during dinner on the last night they had been arguing. And even though we didn't show it we wanted Uncle Brown to win.

See, me, Nate and Jason loved music.

Nate can do anything related to music. Play the guitar, the base, the drums, the keyboard and even sing. Being I modest I would say I was the worst of us all but the truth is I am an amazing singer. And Jason, he is the best guitarist I have ever heard, which is surprising seeing how dumb he is.

After dinner, my mom and Uncle Brown continued their argument in the kitchen. It was a good thing that the stupid hotels doors weren't very sound proof, so we heard catches of the conversation.

"Frankie…too!"

"He's too…"

"But Shane, Nate and …are old enough …themselves!"

"No they are…stupid decisions…trust them…unlike their father…next year!"

Unfortunately the wind blew and the shut the door harder so we did not know what was going on.

And after an hour of patient waiting with hearing Nate talking to himself and Jason saying, "I hope we go to camp rock!" the door opened with both our mom and Uncle Brown looking bugged up.

My mom tried to put on her cheerful look and said, "Boys, your Uncle has convinced me that a place that will be sorrowful for at least a month is not meant for teenagers. And that includes Uncle Jerry's three kids Justin , Alex and Max(**A/N I just took the names from wowp, this NOT a crossover)**. Justin and Max are going to New York but Alex has no where to go. So if you take her along, you're going to camp rock!"

Jason, being the low watt bulb that he is said, "So does that mean we're going to camp rock?"

I sighed and said, "Yes, we're going to camp rock!"


End file.
